The first time
by Everllark1204
Summary: Un garçon, une fille. Ils se rencontrent. Ils tombent amoureux pour la première fois. Mais ils s'aiment d'un amour torturé. Leur relation tourne au chemin de croix. Inévitablement… Attention c'est un Rated T mais il se peut qu'il y ait aussi du M...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, hello ! Alors me voilà avec une autre fic ! Elle est basée sur un film avec Dylan O'Brien et Britt Robertson. Le film s'appelle The First Time. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez... En tout cas, j'ai a-do-ré ce film ! Ça m'a inspiré ! **_

_**En fait, je crois surtout que c'est le film que je vais écrire, mais en changeant certains trucs, les prénoms et en l'adaptant à ma façon. Sinon, ce sera un peu comme du plagiat si vous voulez ! Mais c'est pas grave, j'aime bien le plagiat quand il est bien fait ! **_

_**Ce chapitre est vraiment long, j'en suis désolée. Mais je ne savais pas trop où m'arrêter exactement. Bref, si vous avez vu le film tant mieux, si vous ne l'avez pas vu... Eh ben je vous le conseille ! **_

_**Disclaimer (j'ai vraiment besoins de le préciser ?): Rien ne m'appartient évidemment sinon Finnick serait toujours en vie, avec son petit garçon, et Gale enterré six pieds sous terre. Dix fois même !**_

**PDV Katniss :**

On est vendredi soir. Je suis à une fête donnée par un inconnu. C'était l'idée de mes amies. Bon, ce ne sont pas vraiment mes amies… Elles sont trop cruches pour moi ! Non pas que je me considère comme la meilleure fille du monde !

J'ai besoins de prendre l'air… Je ne connais personne ici et mes « amies » sont en train de draguer de pauvres mecs. Johanna est en train d'embrasser un mec que je devine puceau (avec ses lunettes et son-t-shirt Star Wars ça ne m'étonne pas). Okay Johanna, okay… Madge, un peu plus loin, est en train de se baisser pour ramasser une boule de billard. Le gars derrière elle ne s'empêche pas de mater son joli p'tit cul… Pfff… J'ai vraiment besoins de prendre l'air !

Je sors de cette maison qui m'est totalement inconnue, je veux juste respirer un peu. Je m'ennuie… Dehors, il fait nuit. Mais je remarque une silhouette se déplaçant et en parlant. C'est un mec… Il parle tout seul ?!

-Et je serais toujours amoureux de toi. C'est ta façon de… Ta façon de… Merde ! Reprends-toi Peeta ! J'adore ta façon de…

-A qui tu parles ? je demande

-WOW !

Il sursaute et se tourne vers moi. En tout cas, dans ma direction… On dirait que je l'ai interrompu dans le plus grand discours du siècle…

-Tu m'as fait peur… dit-il

-Désolé.

-C'est rien. Je me croyais seul…

-Donc tu parlais tout seul ? je demande mais il se contente de regarder ses pieds. Lycée Humphrey ?

-Westerberg ? me demande-t-il et j'hoche la tête. Tu sais chez qui on est ?

-Pas du tout. Et toi ?

-Non plus ! me dit-il

-J'ai suivi des copines… Même pas des copines en plus ! Elles m'ont l'air assez pouffes…

-Mes potes ont passé la soirée à appeler tout le monde pour trouver une fête. N'importe laquelle. On en a trouvé une mais comme on ne connait personne… On va tourner en rond et se remettre en quête d'une autre fête. dit-il

En fait je ne le connais même pas ! Mais quelque chose dans sa voix, dans ses paroles et ses gestes m'indique de lui faire confiance. Il a l'air gentil ! Des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus magnifiques. Il porte un simple t-shirt noir et un jean. Il a les mains dans les poches et fais les 100 pas.

-C'est idiot. Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? je lui demande en parlant du projet qu'il a fait avec ses potes

-Que veux-tu faire d'autre ?

Des gens sortent eux aussi en rigolant. Ils passent devant nous sans nous remarquer. Ils continuent leur chemin vers une voiture assez proche.

-Pourquoi t'es là ? me demande-t-il

-Aucune idée ! Pour rire, j'imagine. je soupire. Pas pour choper ! je le préviens. J'ai quelqu'un. Plus ou moins… J'ai un mec.

-Qui ça ?

-Pourquoi ? je lui demande

-Je le connais peut-être…

Les gens commencent à sortir eux aussi, pour partir de la fête ou juste pour fumer une clope un peu plus loin.

-Il est plus vieux. Pourquoi t'es pas en train de draguer une fille dépourvue d'amour-propre ?

-Parce qu'il y a une fille qui me plaît.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Delly Cartwright.

-Et toi ? Comment tu t'appelles ? je lui demande en m'adossant à la clôture de la maison de l'inconnu

-Peeta.

-Peeta, moi c'est Katniss !

-Katniss… Tu es en terminale à Westerberg ? me demande Peeta

-En première.

-Oui. Evidemment…

-Pourquoi, j'ai l'air si gamine que ça ?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! s'empresse-t-il de dire. Mais tu n'as pas le regard d'une terminale. je souris, il s'enfonce là

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu n'as pas ce regard désespéré et fou. Genre : « Je termine le lycée dans quelques semaines et les beuveries d'ados seront bientôt loin derrière moi ! »

-Tu as ce regard...

-N'est-ce pas ? fait-il en me montrant son visage, je rigole

Je respire un bon coup, enlève ma besace et m'assois sur le sol.

-Donc, et cette Delly ! Elle n'est pas intéressée ?

-Elle m'aime platoniquement... Euh, en tant qu'ami !

-Je connais ce mot, je suis plus jeune… Pas débile.

-Excuse-moi.

-C'est cool Peeta, t'en fais pas. Et tu as tenté ta chance ?

-Elle à des vues sur Finnick Odair.

-Une de mes amies est déjà sortie avec ce gars… je marmonne

-Tu vois !?

-Il est bien foutu quand même ! je dis en rejetant la tête en arrière

-Tu m'en veux ou quoi ?

-Désolé, mais n'espère pas trop !

-Aucun risque. Pourquoi je suis ici, à ton avis ! s'écrie-t-il

-Tu te cache. il fait non de la tête. Tu fuis ?

-Non ! J'ai l'air de fuir ? j'hoche la tête. J'avais juste besoins d'air. Je ne supportais plus de voir la fille que j'aime flirter avec le mec le plus beau du monde.

Il donne un coup de pied dans le vide, les mains toujours dans les poches. Je fouille dans mon sac et en sort une boîte de chewing gum.

-Un chewing gum ? je lui propose

-Non merci… il se passe la main dans les cheveux. Finalement, si !

Il s'approche et je lui en passe un. Nos doigts se touchent… Ses yeux me fixent et j'entrouvre la bouche. Ses doigts sont froids même s'ils sont restés dans les poches de son pantalon. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de dire :

-Je devrais mieux rentrer avant qu'elles ne partent sans moi.

Je me relève et enfile ma besace. Je m'apprête à partir mais Peeta me rattrape :

-Je peux te poser une question ? je me retourne. Est-ce qu'il y a un truc que je pourrais dire à Delly ? Un truc qui lui ferait comprendre ce que je ressens et qui la séduirait ?

-Tu penses à quoi exactement ?

-Attends…

Il sort de sa poche un bout de papier froissé. Il l'ouvre et inspire un grand coup avant de lire :

-Delly… Je n'entends que du bruit autour de moi. Des voix qui s'immiscent dans ma vie pour attirer mon attention. Les profs, les parents, les magazines… Ce qui est branché, cool ou ringard… Elles crient si fort que je ne m'entends plus penser. Je deviens fous… Et puis je te vois, Je te vois au bout du couloir en train de replacer une de tes mèches de cheveux derrière ton oreille. Tu m'aperçois à ton tour et tu me souris… Ce seul sourire fait taire toutes les voix.

Il lève sa tête vers moi. Je fronce les sourcils, soupire, hausse les épaules… Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

-Oh, non, je ne sais plus où me mettre. Je n'aurais pas dut lire ça ici, ni à voix haute. Oh mon dieu ! Quand je pensais que j'allais le lui dire. Toi-même tu…

-Okay, le fait est que… je le coupe. Elle s'en fiche de ces histoires de bruit et de magazines. Elle ne veut pas entendre qu'elle est jolie quand elle se recoiffe. Elle n'en a rien à faire de tout ça ! il s'assois sur le sol et je fais pareil. L'avenir doit la faire flipper et tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est se sentir un peu rassurée. Elle cherche un mec moins flippé qu'elle ! Si tu peux être ce type, alors c'est parfait ! Mais si tu ne l'est pas… Tu n'as aucune chance.

-Je n'ai aucune chance.

-Pas avec une telle attitude. Et tu es en terminale, il est sûrement déjà trop tard. Tu pourras en trouver une autre à l'Université !

-Possible…

Un mec sur son skate passe devant nous, nous snobant comme tous les autres. On se retrouve de nouveaux seuls, dans cette ruelle sombre qui est juste éclairée par un seul lampadaire.

-Tu devrais rentrer. Tes copines pourraient partir.

-Tu voulais mon avis ! je fais

-Non, j'allais te proposer de te ramener chez toi.

-Eh bien… Ces pouffes ne partirons pas sans moi. Elles ont dû se trouver un mec. Il faudrait les en séparer et je n'en ai pas le courage.

-Alors laisse-les.

-Entendu ! Je vais le faire…

-Bien.

Je souris, ma chanson préférée passe en ce moment, à la fête. Peeta sourit aussi.

-Cette chanson est top. je déclare, n'ayant plus rien à dire

-Elle est géniale oui.

-Géniale…

-Tu veux danser avec moi ? me propose Peeta. C'est juste une idée ! fait-il lorsque je fais la moue. Tu veux danser ou pas ?

-Mmmh… Non. il hausse les sourcils. Non !

-Non ? Belle façon de me donner confiance en moi. J'en manque totalement, tu l'as dit toi-même.

-Ecoute, je n'aime pas danser en public. Et flirter encore moins. Ça me donne la nausée. Comment ces couples font-ils pour se donner en spectacle comme ça ?

-Premièrement, on est tous seuls. Deuxièmement, je ne parlais que d'une danse.

Je le regarde, il refait ses lacets… Je soupire puis me lève brusquement. Je vais un peu plus loin, dans l'ombre du lampadaire. Il me regarde… Je me poste dans le coin sombre et dit :

-J'attends !

Il se relève. Remet correctement son t-shirt et passe la main dans ses cheveux blonds. Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et moi je les crochète autour de son cou.

-J'arrive pas à croire que je fasse ça ! je dis d'une toute petite voix. C'est d'un ringard ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'il pleuve. C'est tellement cliché ! Tellement…

-Tu peux te concentrer ? me coupe-t-il

Alors je me tais. Nos regards s'ancrent et je peux observer de plus près ses beaux yeux bleus. On est coupés par le son de son téléphone.

-Ton caleçon vibre… je fais

Il se sépare brusquement de moi. Et je recule de quelques pas. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de danser avec lui ? Il sort son portable et fait une grimace.

-Quoi ? je demande

-C'est rien, la police est ici.

La porte de la maison du gars qui a fait cette fête s'ouvre et plusieurs filles sans leur haut sortent en courant. Tout le monde sort en courant ! « Tirez-vous ! Les flics sont là » crient-ils.

-Ou est ta voiture ? je lui demande

-C'est un pote en cours d'anglais qui m'a déposé.

-Qui ça ?

-Ils font des arrestations ! C'est chacun pour soi ! nous informe un mec. Vous êtes bouchés ou quoi ! Tirez-vous ! nous dit-il voyant qu'on ne bouge pas

Je jette un coup d'œil à Peeta et nous nous mettons à courir. Nous sortons de la résidence et sur la route, je m'arrête. Il fait de même et compose un numéro sur son téléphone.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? je m'écrie

-Deux secondes, j'appelle le gars du cours d'ang…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Une voiture décapotable passe devant nous. A l'intérieur se trouve Finnick Odair et une jolie blonde aux cheveux parfaitement bouclés. J'imagine que c'est Delly vu la tête que tire Peeta…

Il se tourne vers moi, un voile de tristesse sur le visage, alors que la voiture se tire. Je hausse les épaules, impuissante, et lui fait un sourire compatissant.

-Ma maison se trouve à dix pâtés de maisons d'ici. Tu veux marcher ? je fais

-Oui…

Il me suit à travers les rues en allant chez moi. On approche de plus en plus, sans dire un mot. Je le comprends, je crois qu'il a un peu le cœur brisé de voir la fille qu'il aime dans la voiture d'un gars super sexy.

-Tu vas où l'an prochain ? je lui demande sans trop m'intéresser à sa réponse

-A l'Université Columbia, à New York.

-Monsieur est un crack ?

-Il faut pas exagérer.

-Tu sais ce que tu veux faire ?

-Enseigner et vivre à New York. D'abord en école primaire, là où tout se joue. j'hoche la tête. J'aime bien aussi la pâtisserie. Mes parents tiennent une boulangerie.

-Oh ! Tu sais ce que tu comptes faire !

-Oui. Et toi ?

-Non, pas vraiment. J'aime bien le collage, la nature… Je dessine un peu. J'apprends le tir à l'arc, ça canalise mon agressivité.

-T'es agressive ?

-Pas plus qu'un autre…

-Est-ce que tu es… Heureuse ?

-Heureuse ?

-Penses-tu être une fille vraiment contente ? Satisfaite de sa vie ?

-Non ! Pas vraiment ! J'ai hâte de partir d'ici. J'en ai marre du lycée…

-Il te reste encore une année. fait-il remarquer

-Je suis au courant. je le fusille du regard, mais j'ai quand même un petit sourire. Salaud !

Il rigole puis je baisse le regard.

-Et toi ? je lui demande

-Moi ?

-Tu es un de ces ados insouciants ? Si c'est le cas, je te frappe !

-Je le suis en ce moment, ce qui peut paraître étonnant !

-Tu sais que j'ai quelqu'un ?

Une voiture se gare derrière nous. On s'arrête de marcher. A l'intérieur se trouvent plusieurs personnes entassées. La vitre de la voiture se baisse et un gars nous demande :

-Marshall ?

-Désolé c'est pas moi. dit Peeta

-T'excuse pas, tu es qui tu es.

-Ça c'est une jolie phrase pour un t-shirt… je dis pour moi-même mais Peeta ris

-Vous savez où est la fête ?

-Oh, la police a débarqué. Je crois qu'elle est finie…

Le mec tripote une mini boule disco en nous demandant :

-On vous dépose ? On va vers l'ouest du coup !

-Je suis presque arrivée chez moi, je peux continuer seule. je dis à Peeta

-Euh… Non, merci ça vas aller ! dit-il au mec

-Comme vous voulez ! Au revoir les mignons !

La voiture repart aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée.

On arrive devant chez moi. Je m'arrête et me tourne vers Peeta :

-C'est ma maison…

-Okay. Dis-moi…

-Oui ?

-Ça te dirais qu'on se voit un de ces quatre ?

-C'est ce qu'on vient de faire… je fais remarquer

-Je veux dire…

-Tu me demande mon numéro ?

-Je manœuvrais pour, justement…

-D'accord. je dis après un petit moment

-Tu es d'accord ?

-Ouais ! Ton portable.

Il sort son téléphone et me le passe. J'inscris le début de mon numéro puis une idée me vient soudainement :

-Tu veux entrer une minute ?

-Et ton petit-ami ?

-Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus !

-Je sais ! dit-il. Et tes parents ?

-Ne fais pas de bruit...

Nous entrons chez moi, et je le dirige vers ma chambre. J'attrape une bouteille de vin au passage. J'ouvre doucement la porte de ma chambre et laisse passer Peeta. Pendant que je range mes affaires, il observe mes collages sur le mur... Je cache mon pyjama sous le lit, alors qu'il est dos à moi.

-Tu veux boire du vin ? je lui demande

-Volontiers...

-Ils sont vraiment cool tes collages ! dit-il alors que je reviens avec deux verres

-C'est vrai ? j'allume la platine et met un disque qui appartenait à mon père

-C'est vrai ce qu'on dit, le son est meilleur qu'avec un MP3... commente Peeta

-Pas tellement. je remplis les verres

-Alors pourquoi...

-J'aime le concept de collectionner les disques. Et puis, ça appartenait à mon père...

-Appartenait ?

-Il n'est plus là.

Je m'assois sur la moquette et il fait de même. Je lui tend son verre...

-Tu veux savoir quand je suis vraiment heureuse ? il hoche la tête. A 16h... Quand je sors du lycée et que les rayons de soleil chauffent la moquette. Ma petite sœur vient me demander de jouer avec elle, et nous faisons des collages... Je n'ai jamais été plus heureuse, qu'en bricolant avec elle.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je suis souvent seul, chez moi ou ailleurs. J'aime bien me retrouver dans ma voiture, à écouter de la musique la fenêtre ouverte. Même en plein hivers ! je rigole

-Tu as déjà couché avec quelqu'un ? je demande soudainement

-Quoi ?

-Je suis curieuse...

-Franchement ?

-Non, ment-moi!

-Pas encore, ce ne sont pas les occasions qui ont manqué!

-Ah, donc les filles font la queue pour coucher avec toi ?

-Je me suis mal exprimé...

-Mais tu veux coucher avec Delly, c'est ça ?

-Je suppose, mais je n'aime pas fantasmer sur ce genre de choses. Je suis plus romantique dans mon genre... J'aime bien tous ces trucs tarte et éculés. Que tu aimes tant ! je souris et prends une gorgée de vin

Attention! Je ne lui ait pas posé cette question avec des attentions précises! Je voulais juste savoir quel genre de gars il est.

-Mais c'est avec Clove Kentwell que je m'imagine coucher. déclare Peeta

-C'est une actrice connue ?

-C'est une fille dans mon lycée. Les mecs veulent tous se la faire parce qu'elle est méchante. Delly, elle, c'est la petite-amie idéale.

-La vierge et la putain... C'est aussi vieux que le monde.

-Et toi tu l'as fait ?

-Ce ne sont pas tes oignons! je m'allonge sur le sol tandis qu'il hausse les sourcils

-Tout ce qui était cool a disparut avant notre naissance. Même les histoires d'amour. Tout est si sûr et commode de nos jours. il s'allonge à côté de moi. Homogénéisé. Quel est ton film préféré ? En un clic tu peux réaliser ton rêve et t'envoyer ton alter ego. Te marier et faire deux enfants et demi, dont tu posterais les photos sur Facebook ou Twitter. Non, je ne veux pas de tout ça. Je veux rencontrer un homme à l'ancienne, dans un bar.

-Ou une ruelle mal éclairée ? Un fou qui parle tout seul ?

Je me tourne vers lui. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ? Je lui prend la main et entrecroise nos doigts ensemble.

-Je suis laquelle ? La vierge ou la putain ?

-Je n'ai jamais rencontré une fille comme toi avant...

-Excellente réponse...

Je me retourne et il m'enlace de son bras. J'écoute la respiration de son cœur. Je n'ai jamais aimé les soirée pyjama, ni la colo. Non pas que la séparation avec les parent m'effrayait ! Non, c'est juste qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui respirait trop fort...

-Ton cœur bat super vite... je lui dit

-Je sais. Désolé...

La musique se finit sur une dernière note douce et mes yeux se ferment d'eux même... Peeta est près de moi, et sa respiration ne me gêne pas...

_**Voilà, comme c'est les vacances, je crois que demain je posterais le deuxième chapitre. Sur ce à bientôt les amis ! **_

_**P.S.: Je suis désolée pour le langage cru, c'est dans le film c'est pas de ma faute ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Salut ! Comme je vous l'ai promis, me voilà avec le chapitre 2…_**

**PDV Peeta :**

Il fait jour quand je me réveille. Quelqu'un est en train d'appeler et toquer à la porte de ma chambre. Mais ! Ce n'est pas ma chambre ça ! Je me lève brusquement, faisant sursauter… Une fille ? Il n'y a jamais de filles dans ma chambre ! Je me rappelle soudainement qui c'est. C'est Katniss, la fille d'hier soir…

-Debout chérie il est presque 11 heure ! dit la voix derrière la porte

-Merde ! chuchote Katniss en se levant à son tour

-Katniss ?

-Oui ? J'arrive dans une minute ! dit-elle

En voulant sortir, j'ai renversé un verre de vin sur la moquette. Quel idiot ! Non mais quel idiot !

-C'est pas vrai ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! je dis

-Il faut que tu t'en aille ! me dit Katniss en me montrant la fenêtre

J'escalade le rebord. Heureusement qu'il y a le toit du garage qui se trouve juste en dessous. Parce que sinon… Bah je serais foutu !

-Grouille !

-Et maintenant ? je demande

-Saute.

Je fronce les sourcils. Elle veut ma mort ou c'est comment ? Je glisse sur les tuiles mais me rattrape. J'attrape une branche de l'arbre à côté et saute. Je m'écrase sur le dos… Mais j'arrive à me relever. Le toit du garage n'est pas très haut, du coup la chute n'est pas trop grave.

-Ça va ? me demande Katniss depuis sa fenêtre

Je vérifie tout ! Les jambes, les bras, la tête, les orteils, les fesses… Bon, on dirait que tout vas bien !

-Ouais ! Ouais ! je dis

-Okay, vas-y ! Appelle-moi !

Elle s'éloigne de la fenêtre précipitamment et je me mets à courir. Puis me retourne brusquement :

-Hey ! J'ai pas ton numéro ! mais elle a déjà refermé sa fenêtre. Katniss ? Katniss ! je crie

La porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvre et j'ai une peur panique à me faire repérer par ses parents. Du coup, je cours.

_Quelques minutes plus tard :_

-J'étais comme Jason Bourne. Ou Jason Statham. je raconte à mes amis, Cato et Marvel. Et puis je t'ai appelé.

-Tu es adorable, tu le sais ça ? me demande Cato

-La ferme…

-Sérieusement ! Ton petit côté Bambi est trop mignon ! T'es à croquer.

-Lâche-moi… je marmonne

-Peeta, elle n'a pas de petit-ami ! j'en reste interloqué

-Mais… il secoue la tête. Elle m'aurait menti ?

-Evidement ! Les filles s'inventent toujours un petit-ami ! C'est une règle de base…

-Je l'ai crue.

-Et tu l'a crois toujours malgré ce que je te dis… soupire Cato. Voilà la marche à suivre : dans deux jours, SMS. Vois si elle veut faire un truc, manger chinois, etc… Si elle te répond « petit-ami » c'est qu'elle ne te kiffe pas. Mais tu peux toujours te dire : « Elle a un mec, le problème ne vient pas de moi ». C'est pratique ! Dis-lui…

Il se tourne vers Marvel qui était en train d'engloutir un milkshake à la fraise. Marvel hoche la tête. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me fais faire la morale par deux gars qui n'ont même pas de petite-amie !

-Il n'y aura pas de SMS. je déclare

-Pourquoi ? demande Cato. Elle a un beau p'tit cul, non ?

-Parce que… je réponds simplement

-Parce que Delly. C'est ça ? Arrête, ça n'arrivera jamais.

-J'ai renversé du vin sur sa moquette.

-Super, on s'en fou… dit-il simplement

-Pas elle, elle tient à cette moquette ! Les rayons de soleil la chauffent à partir d'une certaine heure et… mes deux potes se concertent du regard. Je ne peux pas lui envoyer un SMS !

-Elle ne t'a pas filé son numéro.

-Elle allait le faire. Elle a entré les premiers chiffres quand on… J'ai les premiers chiffres ! Combien de combinaisons pourrait-il y avoir ?!

-Dix milles… répond Marvel pour la première fois

-Appelle les informations. me conseille Cato

-Sois pas stupide… Ils ne trouveront rien. Je ne connais pas les prénoms des parents. D'après Lashanda, il y a 337 Everdeen.

-Lashanda ?

-La dame des renseignements!

-T'a son adresse.

-Et je vais faire quoi ? Le pied de grue devant chez elle ? Parce que ce n'est pas du tout bizarre !

-Cherche-la sur Facebook !

-Elle ne doit pas y être. Elle ne croit pas à ces trucs-là.

-Sans déconner ? s'exclame Cato. Cette fille m'a l'air d'être une énorme plaie. Une chieuse de première ! Je vois tout à fait le genre. La meuf branché rock indé et cinéma étranger… Qui ne mange pas de viande et refuse de s'épiler… Elle finira avec une couine virile prénommée Harley.

-Où vas-tu…

-Thresh. me coupe Marvel

-De quoi ? demande Cato

-Thresh va à Westerberg. Appelons-le ! Il fouillera la base des données… C'est qui le génie ? demande-t-il en se désignant

Après qu'on soit sortis du restaurant, nous entrons dans la voiture de Cato. Moi à l'arrière et Marvel devant. Cato sort son portable et compose un numéro. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de faire ça… Cato démarre et passe le tél à Marvel.

-Quoi ? dit la voix d'un gars

-Thresh ? C'est Cato. Tu m'en dois une pour t'avoir laissé Glimmer.

-Elle ne comptait pas sortir avec toi de toute façon. Tu la dégoutes.

-Si ça peut te rassurer…

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Il nous faut le numéro d'une fille.

-Une seconde… Quelle année ?

-Première. je fais

-C'est qui ça ? demande ce Thresh

-Mellark.

-J'y suis…

-Elle s'appelle Katniss Everdeen.

-J'ai qu'une adresse et un numéro de fixe.

-Pas de portable ? je demande

-Je viens de te le dire.

-Une adresse e-mail ?

-Juste un numéro de fixe. Tu le veux ou pas Peeta ? s'énerve Thresh

-Oui, file-nous le numéro ! dit Marvel

Cato me dépose chez moi. Il ouvre la vitre et je sors de la voiture.

-On va voir un film à 19h15… Tu veux venir ? Cinq jours avant la fin du monde, il s'appelle.

-Trois jours. corrige Marvel

-Trois jours. répète Cato. C'est peu. Ca a tout du film pourri.

-Sans moi.

Je tourne les talons mais Cato me rappelle :

-Attend quelques jours avant de rappeler cette fille. Aie l'air d'avoir une vie.

-Evidemment, c'est cool qu'on ait récupéré le numéro. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de l'appeler ! On verra à la fin de la semaine. Ou dans 15 jours…

_Dans la chambre de Peeta, 10 minutes plus tard :_

-Bonjour Mme Everdeen.

-Je ne veux pas être démarchée.

-Non ! Je suis un ami de votre fille…

Mon chien me suit du regard alors que je fais les 100 pas en train de parler avec la mère de Katniss.

-Serait-il possible de lui parler ? je demande

Mon chien se laisse tomber sur le dos.

-Allô ? je reconnais la voix de Katniss

-Katniss ?

-Ouais ?

-Salut, c'est Peeta.

-Oui, euh… Attend une seconde. j'attends qu'elle parle, je l'entends marcher. Hey, quoi de neuf ?

-A vrai dire, rien. Je… Je suis bien rentré chez moi. Au cas où tu t'inquiétais. Mais je voulais m'assurer que tout allais bien.

-Oui.

-Oui, tout vas bien ?

-Ouais !

-Super, cool, bon… Je voulais aussi te demander… Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

-J'en sais rien. Je pensais voir un film avec Gale.

-Gale ?

-Gale ! dit-elle comme si c'était évident

-Gale, ah oui ! en fait je ne sais même pas qui c'est

-C'est marrant je dois aller au ciné moi aussi !

-Alors on se croisera ! me dit-elle

-Peut-être…

-A plus !

Elle raccroche… Je me tourne vers mon chien :

-Ca s'est bien passé, non ?

Il secoue la tête d'un air désolé.

**PDV Katniss :**

-On peut terminer ? demande ma mère alors que je repose le combiné

-Ecoute… Je ne te donnerais pas de leçon. Je resterai à ma place. Mais comprend ceci : J'allais voire un jour ou l'autre. Je suis une ado et on est en Amérique ! Ne valait-il pas mieux que je le fasse seul, à la maison, plutôt qu'à une fête où j'aurais pu être violée ? Ou ramenée en voiture par des gens ivres ?

Ça me fait penser que je n'ai toujours pas appelé Johanna et Madge… Ma mère ferme les yeux.

-Alors ? je demande

-Il ne s'agit pas que du vin. Tu as tâché ta moquette, tu… Je suis perdue, quelle était la question ?

-Puis-je sortir ou vais-je être punie pour avoir été responsable ?

-Tu peux sortir.

-Super ! Ça me fait du bien.

Le soir arrive très vite. Je m'habille pour sortir voir un film avec Gale. D'ailleurs, il m'attend dans sa voiture. Alors je me dépêche de prendre mon sac et dire bonne nuit à Prim avant de sortir dehors.

Je monte dans sa voiture.

-Ça va ? je lui demande en attachant ma ceinture

-Je me suis déjà senti mieux… La semaine a été dure. Emotionnellement parlant. Je te préviens, je risque de ne pas être super marrant ce soir.

Gale a 4 ans de plus que moi. Il a déjà fini le lycée mais n'est jamais allé à la fac. Il a un groupe de musique avec quelques-uns de ces amis.

-Tu as pleuré.

-Peu importe… dit-il. Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien.

Il est bizarre, ce soir… J'ai hâte d'aller au ciné.

**PDV Peeta (ça enchaîne les 2, je sais. Mais je crois que chaque avis est important) :**

On est dans le cinéma, Marvel, Cato et moi. Les deux sont assis à une table, et moi debout, en train de gesticuler d'angoisse. Delly va regarder le film avec nous !

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Elle va croire que je la suis comme un pervers boutonneux. Darius, vous vous souvenez de lui ? Je vais finir comme lui. On n'a plus jamais eu de ses nouvelles. En même temps je compte violer personne…

-Ne te retourne pas, le rêve est devenu réalité… m'informe Cato

Mais je me retourne quand même. Delly et sa bande de copines se dirigent vers nous. Elle est sublime… Ses cheveux blonds bouclés tombent sur ses épaules et son sourire est éclatant quand elle arrive à ma hauteur…

-Salut Peeta ! dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Où étais-tu hier soir ? Je t'ai cherché.

-J'étais là ! A la fête.

-Mon confident préféré m'a manqué. Tu fais quoi plus tard ?

-Aucune idée. Cato, on n'a rien de fixé dis-moi ?

-Non, mais quelqu'un m'a dit qu'il y avait une fête à La Mesa.

-Allons chez moi ! propose Cressida, une amie à Delly. Mes vieux sont à Cabo… Et je peux inviter quelques amis.

-Venez ! Vous allez voir quoi ? me demande Delly

-Hey Peeta ! dit une voix derrière moi

Je me retourne et découvre une jeune fille brune aux yeux gris fabuleux. Katniss Everdeen… Elle est accompagnée d'un gars qui fait une tête de plus que nous. Il a de la barbe et des cheveux bruns également. On dirait son grand frère…

-Hey, Hey ! je dis surpris de la voir ici (même si je savais qu'elle allait venir)

-Salut, je m'appelle Delly !

-Oh… Moi c'est Katniss et voici Gale.

-Salut les mecs ! dit ce Gale

-Hey, Cato. Je te présente Katniss et Gale… Son petit-ami, Gale…

-Oh, fantastique ! dit-il ironique. Cato Hadley, enchanté.

-On va voir Cinq jours avant la fin du monde. Et vous ? je demande

-Le nouvel Almodovar. fait Gale

-J'ai la flemme de lire des sous-titres. On pourrait voir un autre film ? lui demande Katniss

-Elle est timide… D'habitude c'est une tigresse ! déclare Gale. Okay, bébé tigre, allons voir un film débile. Du moment qu'on est ensemble…

Katniss se sépare de lui et vas vers la caisse pour acheter les billets. Gale nous fait un clin d'œil avant de partir la rejoindre. J'hausse les sourcils… Il est quand même un peu bizarre ce mec.

Dans la salle de cinéma, alors qu'on est en train de regarder le film, Delly enlève sa veste. Sans que j'y fasse quelque chose, mon regard se pose sur… Bon vous avez compris ! Pas la peine de préciser… Je me tourne vers Marvle (qui est assis près de moi) et il fait non de la tête en fixant l'écran géant.

Parfois, je jette un coup d'œil un peu plus loin, dans la direction de Katniss et son petit-ami. Son petit-ami quoi ! La prochaine fois, je n'écouterais pas Cato et ses conseils douteux… Je me tourne vers ce dernier et il secoue la tête lui aussi, en regardant le film. Quel encouragement les gars ! Merci !

Le film est assez suspect dans son genre. Je n'arrive pas à suivre entre regarder Delly et fixer Katniss. Delly me chuchote un truc à l'oreille mais je ne comprends pas quoi. Je lui souris et elle me sourit.

Je jette un nouveau coup d'œil dans la direction de Katniss mais celle-ci a disparu. Je décide d'aller voir où elle est. Disons juste que je m'assure qu'elle ne s'est pas faite mangée par un crapaud géant…

Je la trouve à la sortie de la salle 1. Elle est assise sur un des fauteuils et mâchouille un bonbon.

-Quel magnifique film… commente-t-elle

-Oui, très touchant. j'ironise. Ecoute…

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir obligé à sauter du toit. C'était dangereux. Et pardon d'avoir été un peu… Au téléphone. Je perds mes moyens, parfois. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse.

-Ton portable. je lui ordonne

Elle me le passe en fronçant les sourcils. Je tape mon numéro et l'enregistre. Je le lui repasse en disant :

-Voilà ! Tu es pardonnée.

-Alors… Delly est ici. Elle est très jolie !

-Ouais, elle est pas mal.

-Et elle te tient la main, on dirait que tu lui plais !

-Mmh… J'en sais rien. Mais j'imagine coucher avec elle maintenant ! Alors, merci.

-C'est bien ! Arrête de l'idéaliser ! Ces trucs romantiques, c'est pour les bouquins de Nicholas Sparks et les pubs. Latier à raison quand il parle de sélection naturelle. On choisit le mâle le plus fort pour assurer la survie de l'espèce.

-Latier ?

-Mon prof de biologie. Beetee Latier. Que je soupçonne aussi de dealer.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'être le mâle le plus fort dans le coin, mais je n'ai rien à perdre.

-Les filles aiment les mecs sûrs d'eux.

-Ma mère n'arrête pas de me le dire…

-Je ferais mieux de retourner voir le film.

J'hoche la tête. Elle ramasse son sac et se lève.

-Gale à l'air d'être un mec cool. je lui dit

-Tu trouves ?

-Non. Il est trop tôt pour le dire.

Elle rigole et se dirige vers l'entrée de la salle pour retourner voir le film. Mais avant qu'elle ne rentre, je lui demande :

-On va finir la soirée chez Cressida. On sera plusieurs. C'est pas une fête, c'est juste un truc entre potes.

-Ouais, okay, j'en parlerais à Gale.

-Génial. Et bonne fin du monde !

Je m'assois à sa place et regarde mes pieds. Je n'entends pas la porte de la salle de ciné s'ouvrir et se fermer. Du coup, je lève la tête. Katniss est toujours là…

-Je veux voyager. dit-elle

-D'accord…

-J'ai réfléchit à ce que je voulais faire. Et c'est voyager.

-Professionnellement ?

-J'étais à Madrid, chez mon oncle et sa copine l'an dernier. Un jour je me suis perdue. Mon portable n'avait plus de batterie et je ne reconnaissais rien. Et je paniquais à l'idée de devenir SDF en Espagne quand je me suis assise sur le bord d'une fontaine pour respirer. J'étais si obnubilée par le chemin à prendre que je n'avais pas réalisé où je me trouvais ! elle reprend sa respiration. J'ai commencé à regarder autour de moi. J'ai alors remarqué la personnalité de l'architecture, la façon dont les gens se saluaient dans les rues. Même le ciel paraissait différent ! J'ai eu l'impression de lâcher prise. Et de faire enfin partie du monde… Je suis rentrée mais ces quelques heures ont été magiques. Les meilleurs de mon séjour. J'ai envie d'y retourner, il y a tant de choses à voir !

Je ne sais absolument pas quoi lui répondre. Est-ce qu'elle attend vraiment une réponse de ma part ? J'en sais rien. Elle s'est rapprochée de moi pendant qu'elle parlait, sans s'en rendre compte.

-Wow ! C'était vraiment débile ! dit-elle alors que je ne dis rien. Pardon, c'était bizarre.

-Non, non, c'était pas débile. Je t'écoutais. J'ai envie d'y aller avec toi.

Un silence pesant s'enchaîne. Elle me sourit finalement et me dit :

-Okay…

-Bébé ! Je dois voir cette merde tout seul ? demande Gale en s'approchant

-Oui. Je veux dire non. Non. J'arrive… Tiens !

Elle lui donne un paquet de M&amp;M's et ils entrent dans la salle tous les deux…

_**Bon, j'avais envie de continuer mais je me suis dit que c'était déjà assez long. Donc voilà, on se retrouve demain pour le chapitre 3 !**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Coucou tout le monde ! Bon ok, j'avais dit que j'allais vous poster le chapitre 3 il y a presque une semaine. Mais j'étais trop occupée… Désolé. _**

**_Donc voilà, cette fois-ci, il est bien là !_**

PDV Katniss :

On est chez Cressida, l'amie de Peeta. Ou plutôt l'amie de Delly. Elle est plutôt jolie, je dois l'avouer… Delly ! Pas Cressida !

Bref, Gale et moi sommes assis sur le canapé, les autres sur le sol. Gale tient un paquet de céréales sur les genoux et de temps en temps, il en prend une. Les autres écoutent la triste histoire de Gale par rapport à son groupe de musique. J'en ai marre d'entendre cette histoire à chaque fois. Il me la raconte tout le temps !

-Je vais vous dire un truc. dit-il. Un truc que vous ne savez pas encore sur le monde, mais que vous réaliserez quand vous aurez mon âge. il pioche dans le paquet de céréales. Le monde est une vaste connerie. Il n'y a que le fric qui compte. Pour ces connards de cadres de maison de disques… Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre !

Je me lève et sort dehors, sur la terrasse. Bon, ce n'est pas vraiment une terrasse, parce qu'il y a une piscine. C'est un peu comme les endroits de vacances à Hawaï…

Sur une chaise longue est assise Delly. Je me dirige vers elle.

-Cette piscine est dingue non ? On se croirait au manoir Hefner. dit-elle. Je m'appelle Delly !

-Katniss. On s'est déjà vues…

-Exact ! Tu connais Peeta !

-Un peu, seulement. je fais

\- Est-ce qu'il… Te plaît ? me demande Delly

-Quoi ? Non ! Je suis avec… Ce type…

Gale est en train de faire un rodéo, sa boîte de céréales dans la main. Je décide de ne pas m'en faire, pour l'instant. Je m'assois sur une des chaises en face d'elle. Delly tient à la main, une bouteille de bourbon. Mais elle n'est pas ouverte. Comme si elle l'avait prise pour la forme.

-Oh, wow, il est plutôt mignon. déclare Delly après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Gale

-Peeta est un ami. Il est cool !

-Non, Peeta est génial ! s'écrie-t-elle. C'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis ! Mon meilleur ami, en fait. Il a toujours été là pour moi. A chaque rupture que j'ai eue ! Et je peux tout lui dire. Il est d'excellent conseil, il est intelligent… Les mecs de notre âge ne pensent qu'à eux !

-Et ils ne savent pas la fermer.

-Carrément ! J'en ai marre de ces crétins arrogants, de leur grande gueule et de leur p***s minuscule !

J'hoche la tête et puis d'un coup, je fronce les sourcils :

-On ne parle plus de Peeta, là.

-Non, on parle de Finnick Odair.

-C'est un crétin ?

-Le crétin absolu ! Sans exagérer. elle se relève et se met en tailleur sur la chaise longue. Et le pire c'est que je le savais. Je savais qu'il allait se vanter de… Dès qu'il s'envoie une fille, on est tous au courant, alors… Peu importe ! Je rêve qu'un garçon, rien qu'une fois, me pose une question. Ce que je pense, comment je vais… N'importe quoi de ce genre ! Je te jure que si l'un deux devait me tenir la porte, ou m'inviter à dîner, je crois que j'en tomberais à la renverse !

Je crois que Delly est exactement ce que j'ai dit à Peeta, hier soir. Elle est désespérée et n'attend que la fin du lycée pour pouvoir vivre son rêve. Elle rêve de garçons romantiques, attentionnés… Et je crois qu'elle devra creuser pour en trouver un. Parce qu'ils sont tous pareils ! De parfait connards !

-Tu sais, c'est parfois le garçon que tu… je commence

Mon regard se porte vers la baie vitrée où Gale et les autres parlent. Mais on dirait qu'il n'y a plus personne pour écouter mon petit ami. Juste Peeta, qui nous observe plus exactement.

-Que tu quoi ? m'incite Delly

Moi aussi, je crois que j'ai besoins d'un gars comme ça. Un gars qui ne pense pas juste à me sauter dessus même si personne ne l'a encore jamais fait… Mais moi aussi je rêve de ce gars idéal, celui qui m'offrira des roses et… Je me tourne vers Delly, et fais semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

-Tu étais en train de dire quelque chose… dit-elle

-Ah bon ? je demande. Non. Non, enfin si mais j'ai oublié ! POUF !

-En pleine phrase ?

-Ouais ! C'est dingue non ?

Elle hoche la tête en rigolant.

PDV Peeta :

-Hey, toi ! m'interpelle Gale alors que je fixais Delly et Katniss parler, dehors

Je regarde autour de moi. Il n'y a plus personne devant Gale. Plus personne à part moi. Et le pauvre, a fini son paquet de céréales. Alors j'imagine qu'il s'emmerde.

-Peeta… je lui dis

-Donc, où as-tu connu ma meuf ?

-Dans une ruelle.

-Elle est chouette non ?

-Quoi ? il m'ennuie ce mec, il est chiant

-Je disais qu'elle est chouette. Elle est, très chouette.

-Ouais, en effet. je fais d'un ton morne

-D'habitude j'évite les lycéennes. Trop en demandes, immatures… Mais celle-ci, elle est inspirante. J'écris une chanson sur elle. Sur ses genoux.

Je fronce les sourcils. C'est décidé, il est vraiment, mais vraiment bizarre ce gars. Il paraît ennuyé, comme si le monde autour de lui était gris. Peut-être que c'est vrai ! Peut-être pas !

-On va coucher ensemble ce soir. annonce-t-il sans une véritable raison

-Ah oui ? je suis plutôt surpris

-Ouais, on aurait dû le faire le weekend dernier mais j'avais la grippe.

-Je vois…

-Entre nous, Peter, ça fait un moment que j'attends, mais ça y est ! C'est le grand soir !

-Et vous allez faire ça où ? je demande sans m'intéresser vraiment

-Euh… Probablement dans ma camionnette.

-Une nuit inoubliable en perspective.

Gale se lève et me dit :

-Il faut que… Que je bouge la batterie pour qu'on ait de la place.

Okay, cool, fait ce que tu veux je m'en bats les steaks ! Je me retrouve donc tout seul dans le salon. Je me tourne vers la baie vitrée pour voir ce que font les filles mais il n'y a plus de filles ! Elles ont disparu ! Ou plutôt, sont parties de la terrasse… Je pars donc à la recherche de Katniss.

Je la trouve en train de jouer du piano, dans une pièce où il n'y a personne. Juste elle, toute seule…

Je m'assois à côté d'elle et soupire.

-Je m'étais fait une image très précise de tes amis et de ta famille. Mais il se trouve qu'elle est complétement erronée ! me dit-elle

-Ne couche pas avec Gale. je lui fait en la coupant dans sa lancée

-Ce type est ahurissant… soupire-t-elle

-Oui. Ne lui offre pas ta virginité.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu te fiche de moi ?

-Ca n'a rien de spécial. dit-elle. Ce n'est pas un trésor à garder et chérir en attendant la bonne personne, car il n'y en a pas. Il y a seulement un type, un jour. C'est déplaisant et gênant, je te l'accorde. Mais un jour, ce sera fantastique. Et Gale est sûr, j'ai une copie de ses tests. Alors pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas me débarrasser de ça avec lui ?

Elle soupire et détourne le regard. Nos visages s'étaient rapprochés sans faire exprès et nos nez se frôlaient.

-C'est la bonne personne qui rend ça spécial. je lui dit et elle sourit. Et ce n'est sûrement pas Gale.

-Tu sais quoi Peeta ? Tu es amoureux de Delly. De son sourire, de sa façon de se coiffer, et de sa peau parfaite… Qui a une peau pareille ? C'est ridicule. Elle est parf…

-Tu as une jolie peau.

-Ouais. Merci. Mais je me donne un mal de chien pour ça. J'appelle ma dermato par son prénom ! Mais là n'est pas la question… Tu as des sentiments pour Delly. J'irai donc avec Gale. je souris . Pourquoi tu souris ?

-Tu craques pour moi.

-Non, s'il te plaît, non… Depuis quand es-tu si sûr de toi ? Tu es ce genre de garçon ?

-Il faut croire…

-Et pas seulement parce que ta mère et moi t'avons conseillé, de changer ?

-J'en sais rien. Peut-être. Tu en penses quoi ?

-Je… Je pense que tu devrais…

Nos visages se rapprochent encore une fois et cette fois-ci, je me penche pour l'embrasser. Mais au moment où nos lèvres se frôlent, une voix grogne derrière nous :

-Katniss ! On s'en va ! c'est la voix de Gale qui dit ça

-Une minute… dit-elle

-Non, tout de suite !

-Tu peux conduire ? demande-t-elle en se levant

-Absolument !

-Je peux vous déposer. je propose

-Lâche-nous, Peter ! râle Gale

-Tu sais ce que je pense ? je lui demande en m'approchant de lui. Tu sais que je m'appelle Peeta. Comme je sais que tu t'appelles Trouduc !

Les gens se rassemblent autour de nous. Gale me pousse et je me cogne contre la table basse. Katniss viens m'aider à me relever et crie sur Gale. Cato et Marvel entrent à leur tour et Cato menace Gale :

-Je vais te casser la gueule ! Tu m'entends ? dit-il. Belle et Sébastien dans mes deux, ouais !

-Tout doux ! le rabroue Marvel

-Stop ! Calmez-vous ! crie Katniss

-Je l'ai jamais fait, mais je vais t'en coller une. je dis. Je ne déconne pas.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? demande Cressida en entrant. Pas dans cette pièce !

-On s'en va… lui dit Katniss

-Parfait ! dit Cressida

-Parfait ! je dis à Gale. Attends, tu pars ?

-Je l'accompagne… dit-elle

-Gale. Au revoir. déclare Marvel en retenant Cato d'un bras

-On n'a rien à faire ici, de toute façon. déclare celui-ci alors qu'ils se dirigent vers la sortie. Rien du tout ! Quelle bande de gamins !

Après cet épisode, je monte à la salle de bain de l'étage pour m'asperger un peu le visage d'eau froide. Ce mec m'agace encore plus !

Je trouve Delly dans une chambre à côté de la salle de bain. Elle fixe la lune, par la fenêtre.

-Ça va ? On m'a dit que tu t'étais battu. dit-elle quand je rentre dans la chambre

-Pas vraiment…

-Je suis pompette ! dit-elle en s'allongeant sur le lit. Cette fille, ton amie… Elle est super mignonne.

-Ouais, super mignonne… je soupire

-Elle est toujours ici ?

-Non, ils sont partis.

-Elle et son copain. Qui est canon, d'ailleurs… Non pas que… Je ne m'intéresse plus à ces choses-là. J'arrête les garçons. Ils sont tous nuls. Surtout les canons…

J'évite de dire qu'il y en a peut-être un qui est intéressé parce que je ne suis plus si sûr, de l'aimer.

-Tu as déjà dit ça, à de nombreuses reprises. je fais remarquer

-Cette fois, je suis sérieuse. J'ai fait une bêtise hier. J'étais bourrée et on n'arrêtait pas de rigoler. Bref, les flics sont arrivés et il m'a proposé de me ramener…

-Que veut dire « homogénéisé » ? je la coupe

Elle se relève sur les coudes. J'en ai marre de l'entendre toujours parler de ses copains qui foirent toujours tout. Elle commence à me souler.

-Quoi ? demande-t-elle

-Homogénéisé.

-Euh… C'est une variété de lait, non ? Du lait homogénéisé.

-Ouais… Ouais…

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? me demande-t-elle. T'es bizarre.

-A vrai dire, je me sens…

Je me tourne vers elle mais je n'ai pas remarqué qu'elle s'était assis près de moi. Mais vraiment très près. Du coup, elle s'éloigne un peu. Je la fixe… Elle devient de plus en plus chiante à mes yeux…

-Quoi ? demande-t-elle en souriant

-Delly… je commence mon petit discours. Je vais m'en aller ! je me lève du lit et me dirige vers les escaliers

-Pourquoi ?! Mais j'étais en train de te raconter… Tu ne veux pas discuter ?

-Non, pas ce soir. A lundi ?

-D'accord…

Dans ma voiture, je me force à réfléchir. Mais quel idiot ! Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Je suis vraiment un nul ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je lui aie annoncé ça, comme ça !

-« Tu craques pour moi ». C'était censé être attendrissant ? Absolument, c'était bien l'effet voulu. je dis à voix haute. Est-ce que ça a marché ? Pas du tout. Et c'est normal. « Tu craques pour moi ». Plus personne ne dit un truc pareil ! C'est…

Je suis coupé par le son de mon téléphone. Je le prends et jette un coup d'œil : « Katniss : Tu peux passer me prendre devant chez moi ? » Je souris… Je me dirige donc chez elle !

Elle monte dans la voiture et attache sa ceinture avant que je redémarre. Elle prend ma main et déclare :

-J'ai largué Gale… je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi !

-Je sais.

-Mais c'est entièrement de ta faute ! Et ça ne veut pas dire que je vais sortir avec toi.

-Compris.

-Je n'en aurai peut-être plus envie, demain.

-Dans ce cas on va se contenter de rouler toute la nuit.

-Je suis partante.

Elle sourit en regardant nos mains. Elle enlève la sienne mais je l'attrape et entrecroise nos doigts ensemble. Je ne retiens pas mon souri, quand elle se penche pour m'embrasser la joue.

Mais tout ça est détruit par les sirènes des voitures de police. Sur le côté gauche, en dehors de la route, une voiture renversée est entourée de policiers et d'ambulancier. J'entrouvre la bouche, surpris. Je reconnais cette voiture ! Et visiblement, Katniss aussi. Une mini boule disco attire mon attention.

-Oh. Mon. Dieu. fait Katniss

Cette voiture, on l'a vue hier soir. C'est la voiture des gens qui nous avaient demandé où se trouvait la fête ! C'est pas vrai… Leur voiture est à l'envers, des morceaux un peu partout sur la route.

-Est-ce que c'est…

-Bon sang… je fais en voyant les dégâts. Les types d'hier soir…

-Je pense que je ne me sens pas bien.

Je m'arrête un peu plus loin, dans un parking. Katniss descend et court un peu plus loin. Je descends à mon tour. Elle est de dos.

-Excuse-moi. dit-elle

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Jamais avec moi.

Quand elle se retourne, je peux voir qu'elle pleure. Je la rassure en la prenant dans mes bras.

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai… Putain.

-C'est flippant.

-Il y a des fois où la vie est vraiment… Violente. J'ai du mal à l'affronter. Je me demande si je serais suffisamment forte pour me débrouiller toute seule.

-Bien sûr que oui ! Tu es forte. Crois-moi. Et tu ne seras pas seule. Tu as ta sœur, ta mère…

Elle rit une seconde et m'embrasse. Je suis d'abord surpris puis je pose mes mains au creux de son dos. Je ne veux pas qu'un seul baiser. Et on dirait qu'elle non plus parce que dès que je sépare mes lèvres pour reprendre de l'air, elle m'embrasse encore une fois.

Même devant chez elle, on s'embrasse. Encore et encore…

-Il faudrait que je rentre… dit-elle

-C'est vrai.

-J'y vais… mais elle n'y va pas

-Vas-y… je fais en enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux bruns autour de mon doigt

-Ne me bouscule pas comme ça.

Je l'embrasse encore une fois avant qu'elle ne se dégage et parte vers sa maison.

-Je t'appelle demain. je lui dis

-Oui. Ne te force surtout pas, si tu n'en a pas envie ! dit-elle en se retournant

-Okay…

Je m'adosse à ma voiture et regarde les étoiles. Mais Katniss n'entre pas chez elle. Elle court vers moi et m'embrasse de nouveau. Je l'adore…

_**Et voilà chers lecteurs ! A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Je suis hyper désolée de mon retard. Vraiment. Mais j'étais un peu occupée avec la rentrée des classes et puis, j'ai commencé à écrire pas mal d'histoires et je voulais les écrire sur mon ordi pour ne pas perdre l'idée. Bref, j'espère faire des contents/contentes avec ce chapitre (que je crois est le dernier. A moins que je décide de le couper... Je verrais)_**

PDV Peeta :

Le lendemain, alors que je suis en train de réviser pour un contrôle en maths, je décide d'appeler Katniss... Juste pour voir sa réaction... Elle répond très vite:

-Salut ! dit-elle

-Tu fais quoi ? je lui demande

-Et ton devoir d'algèbre ? me demande-t-elle sans répondre à ma question. Je comptais te rendre 15 minutes de tranquillité avant de t'appeler...

-Je fais une pause bien méritée...

-Je suis au parc avec Prim. On a parié gros sur un match de corde à sauter...

-Je pourrais peut-être...

-Tu veux venir ? Tu verras les crapules, elles sont trop fortes !

-Euh... Je ne voudrais pas la priver de sa grande sœur.

-Tu rigoles, elle m'a constamment sur le dos !

-Peeta ? demande une voix de petite fille, je ne crois pas que c'est Katniss, peut-être que c'est Prim

-Oui ?! je réponds

-Bonjours, c'est Primrose ! Peut-tu venir jouer avec nous au parc ? S'il-te-plaît !

Je souris, elle est trop mignonne. Je raccroche et ferme mon cahier avant de descendre et aller au parc de la grande place...

PDV Katniss

Je suis un peu stressée de revoir Peeta après hier soir... J'avoue que je me suis laissée emporter. Mais je ne le regrette pas ! Non ! J'en suis heureuse, au contraire... Je me sens pousser des ailes quand je le vois, en train de pousser le grillage de l'entrée du parc.

Il approche des balançoires, là où Prim et moi nous sommes installées. Je lui souris et il fait pareil. OMG ! J'adore son sourire, il me fait juste craquer ! Je me sens rougir...

Il s'assois sur la balançoire près de moi et Prim lui fait un bisou sur la joue avant de partir jouer...

-On n'a jamais été séparées, donc... Il vas falloir qu'elle s'adapte un peu... je lui dis en suivant des yeux ma petite sœur de 5 ans. Mais je rentrerais souvent, et elle aura pleins d'activités. On s'arrangera, ça se passera bien...

-Tu es encore au lycée, t'as le temps avant de partir pour l'Université. fait remarquer Peeta

-Je le sais... Mais elle est très attachée à moi, je dois l'habituer dès maintenant, sinon ce sera l'horreur le jour où je ne serais plus là. Elle rêve de faire des milliers de montagnes russes. Et...

-Où est son père ? me coupe Peeta, les sourcils froncés, je me mords la lèvre. Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre. se rattrape-t-il

-Non, non, ça n'a rien de tragique... Euh, on ne sait pas en fait. Il avait des problèmes de drogue. Il s'est endetté et puis... Il a mis les voiles. Ça n'a pas toujours été facile. Le pire, c'est que Prim l'adorait et qu'il l'a complètement abandonnée. C'est pour ça que j'appréhende de partir. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait peur de ne jamais me revoir.

-C'est...

-Tu as raison. Tout ira bien...

Prim vient près de nous alors que mon regard s'ancre dans celui de Peeta.

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

-On parlait des montagnes russes. lui dit Peeta, alors que j'essayais de trouver une excuse bidon

-J'adoooore les montagnes russes ! s'exclame ma petite sœur en montant sur mes genoux

-Comment tu le sais, t'en a jamais fait. je fais remarquer

On se balance et on rigole tout le reste de l'après-midi...

Le soir, Prim une fois couchée, ma mère sort précipitamment de la salle de bain, en tenue de soirée.

-Salut... je fais

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, ma chérie... Tu mettrais quoi, l'étole ou la veste ?

-Tu sors ?

-Non, c'est mon nouveau code vestimentaire du dimanche soir, tu devrais t'y mettre toi aussi. Non, chérie, j'ai un dîner caritatif, je te l'ai dit 100 fois pendant la semaine.

-Le dîner caritatif...

-Au centre de cancérologie. Tu m'écoutes quand je te parles ?

-Exact, le dîner. De ce soir.

-Oui, il y a des lasagnes dans le frigo. Mange-les, je rentrerais tard.

-D'accord. Et je... Je mettrais la veste, sans hésitation.

Je viens d'avoir une super idée de ouf... Mais je ne vais pas le dire à ma mère, ce serais du suicide... Je souris, fière de mon idée et laisse ma mère passer pour qu'elle puisse partir de la maison.

-Bonne soirée ! dit-elle

-A toi aussi ! je crie depuis le pallier

Quand elle sort de la maison, je commence à sauter de joie. Je me couvre la bouche pour ne pas crier et pour ne pas réveiller Prim. Oh, merde ! Comment je vais faire s'il y a Prim dans les parages ? Oh noooon... Tant pis, je l'appelle quand même ! P'têt qu'on pourras être discrets...

J'appelle Peeta :

-Alors voilà, ma mère à un dîner caritatif... je fais quand il répond

-Oh, c'est cool ça.

-Tu...Tu devrais venir !

-Tu es sûre ?

-Enfin, si tu en a envie... Tu veux venir ?

-Oui. Je suppose. Bien sûr. Quand ça ?

-Dans... 45 minutes ?

-C'est bon pour moi !

-Cool !

-Super !

-Bye ! je dis

-Salut.

Je raccroche. Déstresse, déstresse Katniss...

PDV Peeta :

Je la prends, où je la prends pas ? Telle est la question ! Je ne sais pas si je dois la prendre, je passerais pour un pervers... Mais si je ne la prends pas et qu'elle décide de le faire ? Comment on vas faire ? Je suis dans une de ces galères ! Je la prends. Je sors de la salle de bain puis reviens et repose le préservatif.

-Non. Ce n'est pas ton genre. Ce n'est pas toi de te balader avec une capote. je me dis devant le miroir. Non...

PDV Katniss _**(désolé je passe d'un point de vue à l'autre... Ne vous perdez pas ! Je vous en supplie !)**_

Peeta toque à la porte et je cours lui ouvrir. Il porte un énorme carton dans les bras. J'insiste sur le "énorme".

-Je peux poser ça là-haut ? C'est assez lourd. dit-il

-Ouais... je fais en fronçant les sourcils

-Merci !

Il monte les escaliers avec ce carton rempli de je ne sais quoi et le pose près de ma commode, dans ma chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? je lui demande

-Un petit cadeau. Trois fois rien... Vois ça comme un bouquet de fleurs. Je ne t'en offrirais pas. Je me doute que c'est tarte.

-J'aime bien les fleurs, c'est joli. Surtout les roses blanches. J'adore...

-Oh, okay... Je saurais pour la prochaine fois...

-Tu ne dois rien m'offrir, Peeta. je fais en souriant

-Je suis allé dans cette boutique super-cool, où j'avais l'habitude d'acheter mes figurines de collection. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te parles de mes figurines...

Je ris et le pousse doucement pour ouvrir le carton. A l'intérieur se trouvent des centaines de vieux magazines... Je reste sans voix.

-J'ai pensé que ça pourrais te servir pour tes collages... dit-il

-Tu es... ridicule...

-Je sais. C'était stupide. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai acheté ça...

Je me relève et le regarde dans les yeux alors qu'il est en train de culpabiliser pour rien.

-Tu as sûrement tes habitudes... dit-il

-Je craques sur toi. je dis sans aucune raison ce qui a pour effet de le calmer aussitôt

Il me fais son sourire habituel. Celui qui me fais tant fondre. Son petit sourire en coin, qui semble se moquer de toi mais qui est si mignon. Ses yeux bleus pétillent et il s'avance doucement dans ma direction. Il pose une main sur ma joue, puis l'autre sur mon autre joue et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je crochète mes bras autour de son cou et répond à son baiser.

-A tel point que ça m'effraie... je continue

-Je te l'avais bien dit.

Je fais mine de reposer mes lèvres sur les siennes mais au dernier moment, je m'écarte en soupirant. Je marche vers mon ordinateur.

-J'ai téléchargé cette chanson hier soir. Je pensais te graver un CD pour ta voiture.

-Une compil' ?

-Non, pas une compil', juste un...

Je clique sur la-dite chanson et elle démarre. Je ferme les yeux en sentant qu'il écarte mes cheveux pour déposer quelques baisers sur mon cou.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? me demande-t-il

-Il y a des lasagnes dans le frigo. Tu as faim ?

-Et toi ?

-Non...

-Moi non plus...

-D'accord... je me retourne pour lui faire face. On pourrait... regarder un film.

-J'ai vu tous les films...

-Je crois savoir qu'il y en a beaucoup. je fais remarquer, ce qui le fait sourire une fois de plus

-Je pense que je les ait tous vus.

-On peut éliminer ça, alors...

Il m'embrasse encore une fois et me relève pour me poser sur le bureau. Il se place entre mes jambes et j'entoure ses hanches avec celles-ci. Il soulève doucement mon débardeur et remonte doucement jusqu'à ma poitrine.

-On pourrait faire un tour.

-Effectivement. On pourrait faire ça... je lui réponds. Ou pas. On finirait par revenir ici, de toute façon.

Je m'empêche d'ajouter que ma sœur dort dans la chambre au bout du couloir. Je crois que la tension est devenue un peu sexuelle, là. Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher ça en disant que Prim pourrait débarquer d'un moment à l'autre...

-Oui, quel intérêt ? déclare-t-il

-On pourrait faire un jeu. je propose. J'ai un jeu de oie et un Boogle.

-T'es cuite si tu choisis Boogle. Je suis trop fort.

Il caresse mon dos et je ressent milles frissons. Mais c'est quelque chose d'agréable. Pas comme quand on a froid...

Il joue avec la bretelle de mon débardeur. Ma respiration s'accélère et je dis, dans un effort :

-Je n'ai pas très envie de jouer à un jeu...

-Moi non plus. fait-il

-Okay. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

Il m'embrasse encore une fois. Passe ses mains de mon débardeur à mes cuisses...

-Je vois...

Tout à coup, il s'écarte doucement et me regarde dans les yeux.

-Quoi ? je demande. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je me disais que...

-Quoi ?

-Je suis en train de vivre le plus beau weekend de toute ma vie. Je ne voudrais pas le gâcher.

-Oh. Euh... T'as raison.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, tu as complètement raison !

Je l'écarte pour descendre du bureau.

-On devrais prendre notre temps. Ne nous précipitons pas. fais-je, à l'autre bout de ma chambre. Evitons les clichés !

-Bonne idée !

-Tout le monde se dit : "Ah les ados et leurs hormones ! Ils ne savent pas se contrôler". Eh ben, si ! On peut ! On n'est pas des lapins !

-Exactement !

-On peut prendre des décisions intelligentes.

-Et c'est ce qu'on fait.

-Ouais ! Et c'est mieux comme ça.

-Bien mieux.

-Je suis d'accord...

-Moi aussi...

On se regarde en chien de faïence et puis, le souffle court, je me mords la lèvre inférieure.

-Oh, et puis merde ! dit-il en s'avançant et je fais pareil

Il me prends dans ses bras et nous tombons sur mon lit. Je lui enlève son t-shirt et nous roulons sur le côté. On s'embrasse fougueusement...

-Tu veux que je... dit-il

-Quoi ?

-Je sais pas qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-Tu as une capote ?

-Non. Fais chier.

-C'est pas grave... Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'on le fasse. Je préfère ça.

-Non ! Je n'y ai pas pensé une seule seconde ! Non...

-J'en ai une.

-Une quoi ?

-Une capote.

-Je vais la chercher ?

-Si tu veux, oui. Tu pourrais faire ça, oui.

Je me relève et vais à la salle de bain pour prendre une capote.

-Voilà. je dis en rentrant de nouveau dans ma chambre. Elle est à toi, je suppose.

-Eh oui, c'est pour moi. Très bonne marque. La meilleure, même. C'est celle que Tiger utilise. Elle n'est pas périmée. Elle a encore 18 bons mois devant elle... Je ne pense pas pouvoir durer aussi longtemps.

-Tu la mets ? je lui demande

-Maintenant ?

-Eh bien...

-Tu veux aller sous la couette ?

-Bonne idée !

Je repousse les couvertures et m'allonge sur le dos. J'enlève mon short... Il enlève son jean... Ça prends pas mal de temps.

-Désolé. Je dois être un peu nerveux. dit-il

-Est-ce que tu veux que je...

-Nan, ça vas, j'y suis presque.

-Tant mieux.

-Mais merci de le proposer !

Il se met au-dessus de moi...

-J'en ai envie... je dis

-Moi aussi.

_**Bon bah, voilà ! J'ai décidé de le couper en deux parties ! Mais le dernier chapitre arrive dans... Peut-être demain. Ou peut-être lundi. Mais cette fois, ce ne seras plus si longs.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Eh oui ! Me revoilà avec le dernier chapitre ! J'ai été très occupée pour avoir envie d'écrire la suite de cette fic. Désolée...**_

_**Mais bon, maintenant vous pouvez lire après pleiiiiiins de temps d'absence !**_

PDV Katniss :

Je me regarde dans le miroir un peu déçue... Je n'ai pas trouvé ma première expérience trop cool. C'était... Bizarre ! J'appréhende le moment où je vais devoir sortir de cette salle de bain pour affronter Peeta.

-Arrête tout de suite. Ne panique pas. Ne panique pas ! Allez...

Je colle un sourire sur mon visage qui ne parait pas trop faux et ouvre la porte de la salle de bain pour rejoindre Peeta.

Il est assis sur le bord de mon lit, en train de fixer un de mes collages. Il s'est déjà habillé et a une mine tout aussi fatiguée (comme la mienne).

On ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire. Moi en tout cas, je cherche et cherche pour ne pas sortir un truc complètement débile. A vrai dire, on est un peu mal à l'aises.

-Au moins la capote à tenu le choc. dit Peeta

Bon. C'est pas moi qui l'ai sortie, la réplique débile.

-Je pense que ça peut être mieux... j'avoue. Je veux dire, plus marrant.

-En même temps, ça pourrait être difficilement pire.

-C'est vrai... Mais tu n'y est pour rien. je fais après un silence

-Je ne me sens pas coupable.

-Tu fais bien. Je n'y suis pour rien non plus. je fronce les sourcils alors qu'il reste muet. Quoi ? C'est de ma faute ? Oh...

Je me lève, choquée et me poste près de la fenêtre.

-Non ! Personne n'est fautif ! s'empresse de dire Peeta. Il parait que certaines personnes sont incompatibles.

-Ce serait notre cas ?

Je me place devant mon lit et défait les draps.

-J'en sais rien... A mon avis ça devrait se passer autrement. Même quand on n'a jamais... Ça manquait de naturel ! Tu ne trouves pas ? C'étai bizarre.

-C'était pas terrible.

-Tu n'étais peut-être pas assez excitée... Je ne sais pas du tout comment ça marche, ce machin. Chez les mecs, l'équipement est assez simple d'utilisation. Mais chez les filles c'est hyper compliqué... Il faudrait limite un schéma et une frontale pour...

-C'est bon ça suffit. Je n'arrive pas a y croire. On vient de...

Pendant qu'il débitait, je me suis dit que j'en avais marre de l'entendre me porter fautive sur notre soirée.

-Je ne te connais que depuis vendredi soir... je continue. Soit 43 heures. Je n'ai même pas les résultats de tes tests.

-Quels tests ? Je suis puceau. Enfin, je l'étais il y a une minute...

-Certaines saletés se refilent sans rapport... Tu sais quoi ? Tout s'est enchaîné trop vite. On s'est laissés emportés et on a fait une bêtise. Mais on s'en remettra ! C'est pas la fin du monde ! Au moins c'est fait !

Il détourne le regard en se mordant la joue et je me donne une claque mentale...

-Il faut croire que je déteste vraiment l'algèbre. je fais

-Je ferais mieux d'y aller... annonce Peeta. J'aimerais à ne pas avoir à sauter du toit.

On descend donc les escaliers et pendant tout le chemin, je me dis que je suis vraiment une conne de l'avoir offensé comme ça. Mais ce n'est pas comme si lui, il ne m'avait pas jugée. Je me vexe vraiment vite, moi.

Arrivés devant la porte d'entrée, je lui ouvre et il passe devant moi sans rien dire d'autre. Une fois dehors, je le regarde un instant avant qu'il ne me dise :

-Je t'appelles plus tard.

-Oui.

Il se penche pour m'embrasser mais je détourne la tête. Il met ses mains dans ses poches et s'en vas.

-Attends ! je fais en levant les yeux au ciel, il se retourne immédiatement. Et si c'était moi qui... Je t'appellerais. Je vais être débordée avec les révisions. En plus Gale m'a laissé pas mal de messages d'excuses. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire avec lui... Il veut me faire écouter une chanson.

-Elle parle de tes genoux. Bon courage.

-Et puis, ce n'est pas non plus le bon moment pour toi d'entamer...

-Une relation. finit-il

Il s'avance un peu et une fois à 3 mètres de moi, il s'arrête et déclare :

-J'ai proposé qu'on s'abstienne. Tu as pratiquement...

-Pratiquement quoi ?

-Rien. Je suis désolé qu'on l'air fait.

-Moi aussi. j'hoche la tête

-Super. A un de ces quatre.

-A un de ces quatre.

Je retourne vers la porte et l'ouvre. Je rentre et claque la porte.

PDV Peeta :

Je cours vers ma voiture qui se trouve juste en face de sa maison. J'ouvre la portière et entre. Je pose mes mains sur le volant et crispe mes doigts. Les jointures deviennent blanches tellement je serre le volant. Je sors mon portable et touche le nom de Katniss.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je veux lui envoyer un message mais... Non! Je sors de la voiture et rentre de nouveau en me traitant de merdeux.

J'appelle Cato et il me répond après quelques secondes.

-C'est moi. Vous faites quoi ?

Plus tard, après deux tartes à la crème et un café, Cato et Marvel ont entendu tout ce que je leur ai raconté. Sans leur donner trop de détails non plus...

-Le sexe... marmonne Cato en prenant une bouchée de sa glace

-Voilà ce que je sais du sexe. Vous êtes prêts ? je fais. Le sexe est bien meilleur quand on ne l'a jamais pratiqué. Parce que à ce moment-là, ça représente tout. C'est le Graal. Tout votre être se consume tel... Vous voyez de quoi je parle. Alors qu'après... Ce n'est que le sexe. Même pas. C'est le bordel ! Si je pouvais remonter le temps.

-Tu retournerais à vendredi ? me demande Cato

-Oui, vendredi. Ça me paraît si loin. Je referais tout différemment.

-Je vais devoir te poser une question... commence Cato. Et réfléchit avant de me répondre. Se pourrait-il que tu sois trop bien monté ? Et que tu ne l'ai jamais réalisé faute de point de comparaison ? Tu veux que je jette un oeil ?

-Non, ce n'est pas le problème. j'essuie sa proposition d'un revers de main

-T'en est sûr ?

-Certain.

Il jette un coup d'oeil à Marvel qui me fixe en secouant la tête d'un air pitoyable.

-Quoi ? je m'écrie

-Ce n'est pas plus mal. Réfléchit. Elle vas dans un autre lycée, tu ne la reverras plus jamais. Et personne n'entendras sa version. Dans quelques semaines c'est le bal, le diplôme... Ca ne pouvait pas durer. Tu en es débarrassé. Dans quelques années, tu la recroisera peut-être et vous en rirez autour d'un verre. Fin de l'histoire, ainsi va la vie. Le mieux est donc d'oublier Peeta. Oublie-la.

-Je pense que c'est des conneries. fait Marvel

-Tu trouves ? demande Cato

-Vraiment. Tu as rencontré une fille. Très cool apparemment. Combien de soirées avons-nous passé à errer en caisse dans cet espoir ? Ca n'a jamais rien donné. Jamais ! Jusqu'à vendredi dernier. Et toi tu baisses les bras dès le premier obstacle ?

C'est la première fois que j'entends Marvel parler autant.

-Ce n'est pas juste un petit obstacle. je fais

-Si justement, c'était du sexe. Une première expérience. Ca ne veut strictement rien dire. Tu ne crois pas qu'une autre chance s'impose ? il se tourne vers Cato. Tu dis qu'il doit l'oublier. Non ! Il doit être un homme et persévérer. Je parle pas d'être un salaud ou un dur à cuire. Mais d'être un vrai homme.

-J'en suis pas un. je fais

-Si ! Alors agis comme tel.

-J'ai une autre question. fait Cato. Il y a deux jours, tu n'avais d'yeux que pour Delly. Aussi, j'aimerais savoir, avant que tu ne partes, ce que cette fille a de si spécial...

Je n'ai plus rien à dire... Je reste muet, enfin, la bouche entrouverte choqué par leur sincérité.

PDV Katniss :

Mon téléphone vibre alors j'allume la petite lampe de chevet et le prends pour voir qui c'est, dans l'espoir de voir le prénom de Peeta s'afficher. Mais non...

-Gale ? je demande

-J'avais besoins d'entendre la voix de ma petite puce... Je suis perdu. Je ne sais plus qui je suis... Ma vie est une pure merde et il n'y a que des ondes négatives dans ma vie. Il y a aussi ma mère, Vick... Bref, j'avais besoins de te dire que je comprends et que j'attendrais.

-De quoi ?

-Je comprends que tu ne sois pas prête, Kantiss...

-De quoi ? je répète plus fort

-De coucher avec moi.

Je ne dis rien et laisse mon portable sur mon oreille.

-C'est le gars de l'autre soir ? Tu sors avec lui ? demande-t-il en haussant le ton

-Quoi ? Non ! Je ne sors pas avec Peeta... Ecoute Gale, je suis fatiguée. Il me reste quatre heures de sommeil et j'ai cours demain.

-D'accord. Je vais te laisser dormir. Mais ne me laisse pas, okay ? J'ai besoins de toi. J'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Genre, un mois voire deux... Je t'ai...

Je lui raccroche au nez sans aucun remord. J'éteins la lampe et remet le téléphone à sa place avant de me recoucher. Enfin, j'essaye de me recoucher parce que j'ai l'esprit tellement embrouillé que ça en devient impossible.

Je reste donc debout pendant toutes ces quatre heures sans trouver le sommeil. Enfin, mon réveil sonne et je me lève pour aller prendre une douche et m'habiller.

Après tout ça, je descends à la cuisine pour trouver ma mère et Prim en train de manger. D'habitude, ma mère est déjà au travail. Je n'en prête pas plus attention que ça et me sers un café, mon sac sur le dos.

-Bien dormi, chérie ?

Chérie ? Depuis quand elle m'appelle comme ça ? J'aime pas les surnoms et surtout pas venant de ma mère.

-Tout vas bien ? demande-t-elle alors que je ne réponds pas

-Ouais.

Je les regardes, toutes les deux, en train de vivre leur petites vies. Prim joue avec une de ses poupées et ma mère lave la vaisselle. Elles sont heureuses, je le sais.

-J'ai rencontré un garçon. je dis

Ma mère s'est arrêtée de laver et se tourne vers moi en fronçant les sourcils. Prim, elle, me fait un grand sourire. Mais moi, je ne souris pas du tout.

-Un garçon vraiment bien. Je crois que je l'ai fait fuir... je continue

-Je suis sûre que non. fait maman

-Si. Je lai fait. J'ai tout gâché. Ca s'est terminé avant même de... Je ne le reverrais jamais.

-Oh, trésor...

Elle me prend dans ses bras et je sens d'autres petites mains s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Prim.

-Je vous aime... je dis ça plus pour ma soeur mais bon

Je me sépare de leur étreinte.

-Je vais rater le bus. je déclare

-Si tu veux, je peux t'emmener avec moi. En voiture. propose maman

-Non, j'ai envie de prendre le bus. Je crois...

Je ferme la porte de chez moi et soupire avant de me retourner.

-Alors voilà...

-Putain ! je m'écrie

Je pose ma main sur le coeur tellement j'ai eu peur. Peeta Mellark se tient en face de moi...

-Pardon. s'excuse-t-il

-Toi alors... On n'apparaît pas comme ça sans prévenir.

-T'as raison, je suis désolé. Mais j'ai réfléchit...

Je commence à marcher pour sortir de chez moi.

-Le couple est un mystère pour moi. continue-t-il. Et je ne sais rien de l'amour. J'ai été un vrai crétin. Vraiment. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on continue de se parler. Je veux savoir ce que tu fais, où tu vas manger... Et je veux me disputer avec toi. Je veux entendre toutes es théories... Même les plus fumeuses. Je sais que ce n'est pas aussi simple. j'arrête de marcher et me tourne vers lui. Mais je suis persuadé que si tu acceptais de continuer cette conversation avec moi, le reste suivra.

-Je vais être en retard. c'est tout ce que je trouve à dire après son monologue

-Très bien...

-Tu peux m'accompagner ?

-Ouais.

-Ca ne vas pas te mettre en retard, j'espère ?

-Et après quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je risque ? C'est bientôt la fin de l'année.

On monte dans sa voiture et il me conduit jusqu'à mon lycée.

-Je n'ai pas des théories fumeuses ! je déclare après un silence. J'ai des théories non abouties...

-Compris.

-Et pour ce qui est de ta volonté de poursuivre notre conversation, je suis, de toute évidence, totalement partante. Mais j'aimerais qu'on bosse la partie sexuelle...

-Tout à fait. On peut tout à fait bosser ça. J'ai d'ailleurs quelques idées.

-Moi aussi.

Arrivés devant mon lycée, je m'apprête à sortir mais...

-Attends...

Il sort de la voiture et m'ouvre la portière comme un vrai gentleman.

-Tu es ridicule. je lui dis

-Fais-toi une raison.

-Alors...

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu veux passer me prendre après les cours ?

-Quelle heure ?

-A 16h...

-Je serais là.

-Cool !

La sonnerie retenti et je me retourne avant de regarder de nouveau Peeta.

-Et puis zut...

Je cours vers lui et l'embrasse alors qu'il a un petit sourire sur le visage...

_**Et voilà, c'est la fin. Je vous ai fait trop attendre avec ça. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus...**_


End file.
